


Make A Move

by severity_softly



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severity_softly/pseuds/severity_softly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper liked to look at Bellamy when he thought Bellamy wasn't looking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make A Move

**Author's Note:**

> Set vaguely in season one. PWP porn. Beta by the lovely Innerslytherin.

Jasper liked to look at Bellamy when he thought Bellamy wasn't looking. Well, he liked to look at _both_ of the Blakes from time to time, but Octavia had Lincoln and she seemed in love. Lincoln was broad and handsome and _manly_ in a way that Jasper could never hope to be, so Jasper supposed it made sense that Octavia liked him and _hadn't_ liked Jasper. At least not in the way that had made his heart flutter the night after he'd saved her from the water monster and she'd slept with her head on his chest. Or the way his entire body had reacted to her kiss.

Jasper was getting over Octavia, though, after she'd made it pretty clear she didn't and never had returned his attraction, and Bellamy wasn't attached to anyone. Not that Jasper knew of. He'd heard rumors sometimes that Bellamy slept around, and even that his sleeping around wasn't _just_ with female partners. The girls talked about it when there was downtime, and the girls all trusted Jasper enough to talk freely around him. 

The girls trusting him like that had its perks, but the drawback was that they all thought of him like a brother and _not_ a potential sexual or romantic partner.

Not that it mattered. Every time Jasper looked at Bellamy, his mouth went dry and he wished he had the courage to flirt with Bellamy like he had flirted with Bellamy's sister.

"It's weird," Monty declared, deciding that being attracted to a pair of siblings was somehow unnatural.

Jasper shrugged, looking over at Monty through the dark of their shared bunk. "Good genetics?" he said. If Jasper had to guess, he would say the Blake's parents must've been good-looking too.

Monty laughed. "Bellamy is an asshole anyway."

"I don't want to date him, I just want to… fuck him," Jasper whispered.

Monty made a grossed out sound, but Jasper just laughed. It was good to be bunking with his best friend, but sometimes it meant staying up way too late talking and laughing. Of course, there was always so much of the fear and fighting to survive during their daily lives, so the reprieve of late nights to just goof off was nice on the nights they had it.

"So make a move," Monty said. "He's apparently not picky."

"Gee, thanks," Jasper replied, his tone flat.

Instead of apologizing, Monty just laughed, covering his mouth to keep from being heard outside of their tent. Jasper couldn't help but smile.

"Make a move," he repeated, as if not believing Monty had said it. "Easy for you to say. You've done it."

"It's not that hard," Monty said. "In, out, in, ou--" 

Jasper picked up the closest thing to his cot and chucked it at Monty… which only made Monty laugh again.

"Shut up," Jasper snapped, but he was still smiling.

Somehow, Monty had lost his virginity first. Jasper had a hard time believing it hadn't been him, as he tended to flirt more than Monty, but it had really happened. Jasper had made out with a couple of girls--just girls so far, even if he'd certainly had a crushes on boys. He'd fooled around, gotten under clothing with his hands and, on one spectacular occasion, his mouth, but he hadn't actually _done the deed_. But Monty? After Fox had her wristband removed not long after the dropship landed, she had apparently wanted to celebrate her newfound sense of freedom, and Monty took this as an opportunity, so he kissed her. Things took off from there… and then Monty was officially de-virginized.

"I _meant_ you've made a move before," Jasper said.

Monty made a disbelieving noise. "So have you."

"Not with a guy," Jasper said, frowning.

"Guys should be easier. More straightforward, anyway. I would guess. I don't ever actually intend to find out." Monty shrugged. "You're braver than I am."

"Not about guys." Jasper ran a hand through his shaggy hair. It was true, he'd never had much of an issue flirting with girls, even if it never got him much in return but some decent make out sessions. Boys, though? Jasper hadn't exactly been open about his sexuality. Hell, he'd worried _Monty_ would abandon him when Jasper first told him he liked guys, and Monty had never been anything but loyal.

Monty rolled over and fixed Jasper with a look that was suddenly serious. "Don't be a closet case the rest of your life. Any of us could die tomorrow," he said. "Why live like that's not the reality?"

Jasper didn't know what to say. 

It was true.

He nodded slowly. "What if people--"

Monty cut him off. "If anyone says anything, they'll have to deal with me."

That surprised a small laugh out of Jasper. "I thought I was the brave one."

Monty's expression was still serious. "I got you."

 

***

 

Jasper wasn't sure where to put his arms. At his side? Crossed over his chest? In his pockets?

He was alone with Bellamy in the dropship, and he was tired and sore from their day out scouting the ground, but his heart was also pounding so hard he could feel it in his ears. Clarke and Finn had gone out with them, but left them alone to put up supplies they had found in a shelter.

"Earth to Jasper," Bellamy said loudly, and Jasper shook himself, realizing he'd been staring at Bellamy instead of putting up supplies, Monty's words from the night before echoing in his head.

"Whah?" Jasper's eyes darted from Bellamy's strong chest to his face. Bellamy looked a little annoyed.

"Wake up." Bellamy shoved a can of peaches onto the makeshift shelf and held out his hand. Jasper fumbled with the backpack they had used to carry supplies in and handed Bellamy another can. The brush of Bellamy's fingers against Jasper's gave Jasper a thrill throughout his body, leaving his toes tingling.

He was being stupid, he knew. Normally he had no problem controlling himself around Bellamy, aside from stealing glances at the other boy when he thought it was safe. But Monty's words had really stuck in his head. He _could_ die tomorrow. He could die ten minutes from now. Five minutes from now. He could die a virgin without the knowledge of what Bellamy Blake looked like naked.

Jasper didn't know _how_ to flirt with guys, though.

He cleared his throat, and continued handing things off to Bellamy, but words wouldn't come. Bellamy wasn't looking at him as he thrust his hand back for another can, so Jasper admired the curl of his hair and the strong line of his jaw… then his eyes slid lower, and he took in the curve of Bellamy's ass as he put another can in Bellamy's hand.

He let his fingers linger on Bellamy's a little longer this time.

Bellamy didn't seem to notice.

Jasper had a feeling if he were Clarke or Murphy, Bellamy _would_ have noticed.

Their haul hadn't been a big one, and Jasper reached into the backpack to find all the cans were gone. Bellamy still wasn't looking. Jasper decided to be brave.

Instead of telling Bellamy they were out, Jasper slid his hand into Bellamy's and squeezed gently. If he couldn't find the words, Jasper would make do with actions.

Bellamy pulled his hand away and turned to look at Jasper. "What are you doing?" he asked, looking annoyed again.

"Is it true you sleep with--" Jasper blurted out the words, but faltered on the last one. _Say it, damn it_. "Guys?" he managed.

Bellamy was looking at him like he'd grown two heads. "Jasper, I-- Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Jasper said quickly. He was screwing this all up. He scrubbed a hand over his face, then took a deep steadying breath. _Get this back on the rails_ , he told himself. "Nevermind."

He forced his feet to move toward Bellamy, and lifted a slightly shaking hand to Bellamy's shoulder. He could feel the firm muscle under the skin tense slightly, even through the bulk of Bellamy's jacket, but then Jasper let his fingers slide down over Bellamy's arm and he forced himself to meet Bellamy's eyes. He hoped his expression looked more confident than he felt.

Bellamy's expression was confused at first, then understanding filled his eyes, and a cocky grin bloomed on his lips. Jasper wanted to kiss them. So he leaned in and brushed his lips against Bellamy's, and a shiver went through his body and straight to his cock. _Oh God_ , his body was responding before Bellamy had even moved to kiss him back.

"I didn't think I was your type," Bellamy murmured, his breath making Jasper's lips tingle. "I thought your type was female." A hand gripped Jasper's waist firmly, and Jasper felt Bellamy pull him closer.

"I don't advertise," Jasper said.

Was Bellamy teasing him? He still hadn't kissed Jasper. They were just standing there, lips barely touching, noses pressed together.

"We should go somewhere else," Bellamy whispered. "This isn't exactly private."

"Are you… going to kiss me?" Jasper murmured, and he felt Bellamy chuckle.

Bellamy turned his head a little so he could lean in to whisper in Jasper's ear. "I'm going to do more than that, if you want."

Jasper gasped at the thrill that sent through him, and he instinctively pressed himself closer to Bellamy, causing Bellamy to have to back up into the shelf. "You should start by kissing me," Jasper panted.

Bellamy laughed, but he obliged. The hand that wasn't on Jasper's waist buried itself in Jasper's hair, knocking his goggles to the floor, and Bellamy kissed him. It was rough and hungry… and everything Jasper needed. He let out a little noise of pleasure and slid his hands under Bellamy's jacket

Bellamy was warm and firm, and Jasper moved his hands over Bellamy's sides as they kissed again, full of need.

Jasper started to push off Bellamy's jacket, but Bellamy stopped him. "I meant it when I said we should move somewhere more private," he said.

Jasper blinked at him. "Oh," he said. He'd forgotten about that.

"My tent?" Bellamy asked, his lids low as he looked at Jasper with desire in his eyes.

Oh, that felt nice. Jasper thought he could definitely get used to Bellamy looking at him like that.

"I don't particularly want to walk through camp like this," Jasper answered, and pressed his erection against Bellamy, feeling a little shock of pleasure to feel Bellamy was just as hard.

"Good point," Bellamy said, then glanced past Jasper. Jasper followed his gaze to the ladder leading up to the upper deck. If they went up to the second level, they could at least close the hatch. They'd hear anyone that came into the lower level.

Without discussing it, Jasper and Bellamy went upstairs, and Jasper waited impatiently as Bellamy closed the hatch. Bellamy took his jacket off himself, then returned to Jasper, peeling Jasper's jacket off him slowly, his eyes roaming up and down Jasper's body.

Jasper felt a flush of embarrassment. He didn't think he was much to look at. Not compared to someone like Murphy. But Bellamy didn't seem to mind, and when he leaned in and placed opened-mouthed kisses over Jasper's neck, Jasper forgot his self-consciousness and moaned. He quickly worked his hands under Bellamy's shirt, pressing his fingers into Bellamy's skin.

He pushed up, and Bellamy let him get his shirt off, then tugged Jasper's off too. Jasper knew they had to be quick. There was no telling when there would be an emergency, or when Clarke would decide she needed Bellamy for something. But this was going a little too fast, Jasper thought. He wanted to savor this, as much as Bellamy would allow.

When Bellamy's lips met his again, Jasper deliberately slowed his kisses. He was pleased when Bellamy matched his pace. Their chests were pressed together now, and Jasper relished the feeling of skin against skin. Bellamy was smooth, and Jasper slipped his hand between their bodies to rake his nails over the surface of Bellamy's chest.

He was rewarded with a hitch in Bellamy's breath, which was coming faster now, just as Jasper's was.

Bellamy's hands seemed to never stop roaming. They stroked Jasper's back and arms. They tugged gently at Jasper's hair a moment later, and Jasper discovered he liked having his hair pulled like that. When Bellamy tugged enough to get Jasper to tilt his head back, then drew his tongue up Jasper's neck, Jasper squirmed and laughed a little. That's when Jasper felt teeth, and his laugh very quickly devolved into a moan.

"Bellamy," he breathed, letting Bellamy pull open his pants and slide his hands into the back of them to cup Jasper's ass. Bellamy pulled him in tightly against him and thrust. The sensation it sent through Jasper was one he'd never felt before, and he couldn't stop the little yelp of pleasure from escaping him.

Bellamy chuckled. "Been a while?" he asked. Clearly, Jasper realized, his mind and body were a little _too_ eager, and it showed.

He was now faced with a dilemma. Admit he was a virgin, or say something vague and hope Bellamy was too preoccupied with everything else to press him.

"My whole life," Jasper said finally, and regretted it when Bellamy pulled away.

"Wait, this is--"

"Can we not talk about it?" Jasper said, cutting him off.

Bellamy looked at him for a long moment, then kissed Jasper again, this time a little more slowly. "Mmmhmm," Bellamy hummed against his lips, and Jasper felt his shoulders relax. He hadn't even realized he'd gone tense.

Bellamy's fingers curled around the waist of Jasper's pants and underwear. When he pushed them down, Jasper's erection sprung free, and Bellamy curled his fingers around it. Jasper whimpered a little, then fumbled to get Bellamy's pants open.

"Have you ever had a blow job?" Bellamy asked.

Jasper sighed happily as Bellamy started to stroke him, forgetting about Bellamy's pants. "No," he whispered. "Didn't you just agree not to talk ab--" Jasper gasped. Bellamy had dropped to his knees and slipped his lips around Jasper's cock.

 _Don't come!_ Jasper thought. He didn't want to be the cliche virgin who came too fast, but his body was singing with pleasure as Bellamy started to slide his lips up and down Jasper's shaft.

"Oh, God," Jasper moaned, trying not to be too loud. He didn't want anyone to hear and interrupt this.

Jasper threaded his hands into Bellamy's hair. Feeling Bellamy's head bob only added to his pleasure… which ended abruptly a moment later.

Jasper looked down at Bellamy, and Bellamy met his gaze, his lips glistening. "You can fuck my face if you want."

Jasper had to remind himself not to come again.

He dropped his head back, letting out a small moan as he took the sides of Bellamy's head and started to thrust. Bellamy was taking him all in, swirling his tongue and making the most amazing, wet sounds.

Jasper lost his breath. It was coming in short gasps as he pulled Bellamy over his cock in increasingly rough thrusts. Bellamy seemed to actually enjoy it. In between the wet slurps, Bellamy grunted and groaned, and the vibrations it was sending through Jasper made him think he wasn't going to last much longer.

Then Bellamy's hand slipped between his legs and he pressed a finger against Jasper's entrance. He pressed gently, making a circular motion, and Jasper lost control. He yelped as he came into Bellamy's mouth, feeling himself clench against Bellamy's finger.

Bellamy only hummed a pleased noise and swallowed, then pulled away. Jasper looked down at him to see Bellamy grinning up at him before tugging Jasper's hand.

Jasper took the invitation, and joined Bellamy on his knees. Bellamy pulled him close and kissed him, and Jasper could taste himself on Bellamy's tongue. It wasn't bad at all. A little bitter, but not bad. He fumbled with Bellamy's pants.

Once the pants were down at Bellamy's knees, Jasper gripped Bellamy's cock. It was maybe a little shorter than Jasper's, but thicker. He was uncircumcised, but so was Jasper. It was pretty uncommon on the Ark, aside from for religious reasons.

Jasper leaned in and kissed Bellamy's neck, tasting the salt of sweat from their day out in the sun. He trailed his kisses over Bellamy's shoulder, then down over his chest. He heard Bellamy spit, and Jasper looked up, surprised. "Not much in the way of lube down here," he said, and Jasper understood when Bellamy shifted and pressed his now slick fingers against Jasper's entrance again.

He was still stroking Bellamy, but his hand froze as Bellamy's fingertip penetrated him. "Ah!" he said, and Bellamy kissed him, his finger stilling. 

"You okay?" Bellamy whispered against his lips. When Jasper nodded, Bellamy said, "Tell me if it hurts, and I'll stop."

"Don't stop," Jasper whispered, and a thrill shot through him when Bellamy nudged him to turn around. Jasper obeyed, then bent over when Bellamy pressed on his back, resting on his forearms on the cold floor.

When Bellamy's mouth started licking at his entrance instead of his finger returning, Jasper arched and cried out. "Oh, God!"

He heard Bellamy chuckle, then say, "That hatch isn't sound-proof."

Jasper tried to respond, but Bellamy's mouth was back on him a moment later and all Jasper managed was a strangled sound. The sensation was enough to make Jasper's toes curl, and he dropped his forehead to the floor, gasping for air.

"Please," he panted. Bellamy just hummed and continued, and though he'd been spent just moments earlier, Jasper could feel himself getting hard again. "Please, fuck me," he breathed.

Bellamy pulled back and spit, and Jasper felt the wetness hit his entrance and start to trickle down. Bellamy's finger drew up through it, then slid into Jasper smoothly. Jasper knew Bellamy was trying to prepare him for the thickness of his cock, but Jasper was feeling impatient.

Bellamy crooked his finger inside of Jasper, causing Jasper to gasp, then a second finger was inserted. "Okay?" Bellamy murmured.

"Y--yeah," Jasper said, digging his fingers into the floor.

A third finger stretched Jasper further, and all three fingers moved in and out a few times before Bellamy whispered, "You ready?"

"God, yes!" Jasper gasped.

The fingers disappeared, and Bellamy spit again, then Bellamy was pressing into Jasper slowly. It hurt, but it was a good hurt. Bellamy's girth was filling him, and Jasper whimpered. When it started to feel more comfortable, he pressed back against Bellamy until Bellamy's hips were flush with Jasper's ass.

Bellamy gripped Jasper's hips and held them there. "Good?"

"Yes," Jasper managed to say. The fullness inside of him felt amazing, but he wanted Bellamy to move. "C'mon," he whispered, and Bellamy did as he asked.

Bellamy began thrusting, slowly at first, but when Jasper synced up with his rhythm and started to push back, they built their pace together. Bellamy somehow managed to keep hitting the right angle inside of Jasper that made Jasper's spine tingle and stomach flip in all the right ways.

He reached down and gripped his own cock, stroking in rhythm with Bellamy's thrusts until he came a second time, clenching around Bellamy's cock. That seemed to send Bellamy over the edge too, and he came, groaning Jasper's name before he collapsed, panting, against Jasper's back.

Jasper went limp and melted into the floor and Bellamy rolled off of him. He winced as Bellamy's cock pulled out of him. He turned over onto his back, and was surprised when Bellamy reached an arm over and pulled Jasper against his chest. 

Jasper certainly didn't mind, though, and splayed his fingers over Bellamy's chest, feeling the rapid thump of Bellamy's heart beat along with his own.

 

***

 

When Jasper got back to his tent after leaving Bellamy at the dropship, he wondered if he looked as disheveled as he felt. He had gotten dressed quickly, and shoved his goggles back on his head when he picked them up off the floor where they'd been dropped.

He wandered back through the camp and found Clarke, wondering if it was his turn to keep guard overnight. When she told him to get some rest, giving him a slightly odd look, he'd made his way back to his tent to find Monty cross-legged on his cot, tinkering with something.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," Monty replied, not looking up. "All quiet out there?"

"As far as I can tell," Jasper replied, flopping down on his own cot.

"Did you guys find anything good tod--" Monty stopped abruptly, doing a double take at Jasper. "Why are you smiling like that?" he asked.

Jasper realized he had a dumb grin on his face, and wondered if that was what Clarke had seemed so preoccupied with. Jasper tried to force it down but failed.

"I made a move," he said finally, and a grin bloomed on Monty's face too.


End file.
